Trix
by blitzstormer.1
Summary: This is a story about a Decepticon named Trix! This story is not finished, I still have to edit somethings! Rated T to be safe!


Trix is a Decepticon femme. She hangs with the guys and didn't have a love interest until...

"Knock, knock Doctor!" Trix said in a sing-songy voice. Trix is a femme Decepticon. She transforms into...a motorcycle. A pink one and is a little smaller than Arcee. Knock Out looked over at Trix and smiled. She always knew how to bring a smile to someones face.

"What brings you hear Trixy?" Asked Knock Out.

"Oh, nothing just thought I'd pop in and see how you are doing since Breakdown went on a boring mission with Airachnid and Dreadwing." Trix said. Trix was commonly bored when Breakdown left. She always saw the soft side in Breakdown, and the two became friends fast. Trix was friends with everybody. Starscream liked her but, always insisted he didn't. The only one she couldn't get to, of course, was Megatron.

"Well, Trix I'm not really doing much...its been pretty boring here lately." Answered Knock Out.

Trix sighed and said, "I guess I'll just go scout around." Trix left, Soundwave opened a space bridge for her, and off she was.

"I wish Breakdown wasn't on some stupid mission...and why with Airachnid?" Trix said. Not that she was jealous or anything. Trix just liked going on missions and that she was more capable of getting one done then Airachnid could ever be. As she was driving, she noticed a lone bot, he was about Knock Outs size, so not much bigger than her, and was white with blue streaks in some places. He's face was covered with a visor and he had green eyes. Unique. Trix decided to drive over and see who it was. He jumped a little when he saw her.

"Uh, hi." Trix said.

"Hello!" The mech said happily.

Trix was trained to always ask what alligance a new bot was when she met one. But, this time, she didn't bother.

"I'm Trix, you?" She asked

"The names Swiftspeed, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Boredom." Trix answered.

"Cool, I"m here because of the beauty of Jasper, Nevada." Swiftspeed commented.

"Its so empty here to me...also boring." Trix said.

"Sometimes you have to enjoy whats around you."

"Yeah, but how can you sit there by yourself? Doesn't that get...dull?"

"No, not really. I enjoy the peace and quiet. I've been on my own for quite some time now."

"Really? Come with me then your really going to enjoy meeting the Decepticons." Trix said.

"Decepticon are ya? I never would've guessed." Swiftspeed said.

"Wait, you are aligned with us right?" Trix said.

"No, of course I'm not. I'm with the Autobots, but I'm more of an alone guy. But, right now, my mission is to-" Swift speed then zapped Trix with something, thus, knocking her out. "Capture you." Swiftspeed finished.

CHAPTER 2

"Got her." Swiftspeed said.

"Its about time Swifty, I was getting worried that you got beaten up by this little thing." Arcee said. It was clear she didn't like him.

"Aw, you actually worried about me? Didn't know you liked me that much lil' Cee." Swiftspeed retorted. Arcee hated it when he called her lil' Cee.

"Its Arcee and don't flatter yourself too much. I don't want to see you get a big head...whoops too late!" Arcee snapped back.

"Come on Cee Cee, whats not to love?" Swiftspeed replyed.

"Hey, can you too love birds knock it off over there? Were trying to wake and interrogate the prisoner here?" Bulkhead said.

"Lovebirds!?" Arcee protested, then looked over at Swiftspeed and said, "I'd rather rip out my spark first."

Swiftspeed just looked over at Arcee. "Sorry Bulk." He said and left the room.

Thats when Trix started to wake up.

"What? Where am I?" She asked innocently.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty." Arcee said. "It's interrogating time." Continued Arcee with an icy coolness in her tone. Almost evil.

Bulkhead came over and picked Trix up, but gently. He placed her down on a crate, a lousy sub for a chair, and Arcee stayed standing to...interrogate her.

"Alright, who are you?" Arcee asked.

"Trix." Trix answered back shortly. Attempting to sound unafraid and as icy as a Decepticon should be.

"OK, _Trix, _what were you doing out be the canyon?"


End file.
